masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Charge
Charge is a biotic power exclusive to Vanguards and Tela Vasir in Mass Effect 2. The Vanguard uses biotics to augment speed and strength, and charges across the battlefield towards a target. This culminates in a powerful collision that sends unprotected enemies flying backward, inflicting massive damage. The collision negates the mass of an enemy, allowing for even the largest of enemies to be sent flying backwards. This power also compensates for impeding obstacles, by allowing the Vanguard to 'phase' through solid objects en route to their target. It can also be used on enemies who have been levitated by other biotic talents, and can multiply physics damage to send them off into the distance. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 350.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 550.00 newtons **'Shield Strength': 50.00% of maximum shields **'Shield Duration': 4.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 750.00 newtons **'Shield Strength': 75.00% of maximum shields **'Shield Duration': 4.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Charge *Your biotic focus is so intense that not only does the charge flatten enemies, but also your reaction speed is increased, slowing the world around you as you come out of the charge. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 1000.00 newtons **'Shield Strength': 100.00% of maximum shields **'Shield Duration': 4.00 seconds Area Charge *Your mass effect field now bursts on impact, sending out energy that can damage multiple opponents and knock them off their feet. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 750.00 newtons **'Shield Strength': 75.00% of maximum shields **'Shield Duration': 4.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Availability *Vanguard Player Notes *Charge requires a target and a clear line of sight to function. Some enemies cannot be targeted by Charge, often because Shepard could not physically reach the areas where those enemies are located, for example. *Charge is intentionally unaffected by the Biotic Cooldown upgrade; It is affected by all other cooldown effects though.According to Christina Norman on the Bioware social forums. *At rank 2 and above, Charge instantly restores or boosts the user's shields, allowing you to stay in action longer and to survive the direst of situations. *On occasion, it will appear as if Shepard is doing the starting animation for Charge, but it will not continue. This forces you into a cooldown cycle without the shield boost that accompanies Charge. This will sometimes occur if Charge is activated at the exact moment your target is killed. *Charge is also useful when pinned down by enemy gunfire, as the player can rush through the enemy's blockade and catch the enemy off-guard. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Biotic Charge Smash into a target while encased in this biotic barrier, leveling your opponents. Invulnerable while this power is in effect. *'Force:' 550N *'Damage:' 275 *'Barrier Restored:' 50% Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increases recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' -25% Rank 3: Force & Damage Increase damage and force by 20%. *'Damage:' 325 *'Force:' 650N Rank 4: Force & Damage/Radius Force & Damage Increase damage and force by 30% Radius Hit up to 2 additional targets within 2 meters of the impact point. Rank 5: Weapon Synergy/Power Synergy Weapon Synergy Increase weapon damage by 15% for 3s after a successful biotic charge. Power Synergy Increase power damage and force by 25% for 15s after a successful biotic charge. Rank 6: Bonus Power/Barrier Bonus Power Give biotic charge a 25% chance of not triggering a cooldown. *'Damage:' +15% Barrier Increase barriers by an additional 50% after a successful bioticcharge. *'Barrier Restored:' 100% Player Notes Availability *'Single-Player:' Vanguard *'Multiplayer:' Human Vanguard, Drell Vanguard, Asari Vanguard References Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Biotics Category:Powers